


Hot Springs

by orphan_account



Series: One year [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Haru, that's not fair," he practically pants at me. "We can't do anything here," he repeats but I still need more. "Kissing isn't really doing anything..." I trail off while leaning close to him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

> Besides the usual grammar and spelling mistakes and the title, I also apologize because some terms used as names for some objects may not be correct. I have done some research about hot springs, but not enough to be fully confident about what I wrote. Plus I've never been to an actual hot springs so idk what it's like...  
> Anyway, please enjoy reading and if you want a song to listen to, I wrote some of this while listening to Addictive by Royal Republic.

-Haru's POV-

   I breathe in some air while Makoto and Rei try to take the sake bottle away from Nagisa. To my left, Sousuke and Rin are having a conversation about some kouhais; I'm not really paying attention to their conversation though. I'm just sitting here, with my arms beside me and my eyes looking around even though I'm a little tired.

   The past few days were fun and exhausting. It's great seeing everyone again, traveling to a new place and going to an onsen. But sightseeing everyday's tiring and not being able to spend alone time with Rin for the last few days made me edgy. We didn't have a chance yet to take a walk in the park under the cherry blossom trees, we couldn't take our time enjoying ourselves in the hot springs and most importantly, we haven't spent any time together. Just the two of us. As a couple. It's frustrating but Rin seems happy enough so even though it's like this, everything is okay because his happiness is all that matters.

    _I'm sleepy though_ , I think to myself as my eyes close and yawning softly with my right hand covering my mouth. Suddenly someone's warm fingers touch mine making my eyes open. They look down at my left hand to see Rin holding my hand with our fingers laced together. His thumb is gently rubbing at the edge of the back of my hand in circular motions that's making me smile because it tickles.

   "Are you tired Haru?" Makoto asks me from a few feet away. My eyes look up at him to see him familiar kind smile. I nod my head yawning again while covering my mouth. "Do you want to sleep now?" He asks walking towards me then sitting down. "No," I answer while looking at his light blue yukata that's similar to Rin's. Even though he already knows the answer, he still asks me because he also knows that I don't want to leave Rin alone with Sousuke. "You know, Sousuke won't do anything to Rin," he softly says so no one but the two of us would hear.

   "But I still don't want to leave him alone."

   Makoto just smiles at my answer then pushes the shoulder sleeve of my navy blue yukata up because it was falling. "Rin wouldn't like it if you were forcing yourself to stay up, plus it's been a long day." The smile on his face never wavers as he tries to me convince to go and sleep. I just look at him without speaking but he turns forwards to face Nagisa and Rei. My eyes looks at them too and Makoto speaks.

   "Somehow for Nagisa being tired doesn't apply. He's always jumping around, constantly getting into trouble and dragging us along with him. But it's part of his personality to be like that," he softly points out as I gaze back at him. Then he turns around to face me, "You shouldn't force yourself to stay up, you'll need energy for tomorrow."

   "Makoto-" I start to say before getting cut off.

   "Mako-chan! Haru-chan! Rin-chan! Sou-chan!" Nagisa yells at us. We all turn our attentions towards him by the door. "Me and Rei-chan are going to sleep now!" He announces happily while pulling a semi-red face, semi-unmoving but completely embarrassed Rei away towards their room. No one speaks because deep down we all know they're not going to sleep for a while. Not for a long, long, long while. They just got together and seem like newly weds. Especially with all the PDA despite all the looks they get.

   "It's a wonder how four-eyes can keep up with him," Sousuke grimly comments but none of us can oppose it. We're all thinking the same thing because Nagisa is energetic enough as it is.

   "Well, Haru and I should go," Rin states after a minute. His hand lets go of mine so he could stand, then he holds it out to me. I take a hold out of his hand so he could help me up and we walk towards the door. "We'll be going to sleep now too," he says opening the door. "Don't be too loud!" Sousuke teases and Rin starts to blush. "Shut up idiot!" He shouts back while pulling me away by the hand. I keep my ground though and look at Makoto. "I'll be okay," he assures me before Rin pulls me away to our room. "Damn that Sousuke," Rin mutters while blushing. "Always teasing me," he grumbles the rest of the way.

 

 

(Time skip)

   "Today was fun and not as tiring don't you think?" Rin asks me after brushing his teeth. As he enters the room, his yukata sleeve falls off exposing his shoulder. It's childish, but his shoulder catches my attention and makes me tense because we couldn't do anything here. Not with the so much people in the same building. "Haru?" he says my name snapping me out of my thoughts while getting on the futon next to me. "Huh?" I reply. "I asked you if you thought today was fun and not really tiring," he repeats in a statement laying down and turning away to turn off the lamp. The room darkens until only the moonlight illuminates the room and suddenly I'm not really tired anymore. Or sleepy.

   "Oh, yeah it was," I answer a little dazed and still sitting up. "Are you okay?" Rin questions looking at me as he sits up too. His hand reaches out to touch my cheek. My heartbeat speeds up because of him for the billionth time; this time because of how he looks. With his hair a little messy in an attractive way, the yukata sleeve falling off to expose his shoulder and some of his chest... his lips suddenly seeming a lot more kissable than usual in the moonlight.

   Rin stops touching my cheek then moves closer, close enough I could smell the inn's complimentary shampoo and his own scent mixed together. And I couldn't help it anymore. My arms wrap around him, bringing him next to me in a hug so my face was nestled in the crook of his neck. I deeply breathed in his scent while my fingers scaled up to the nape of his neck.

   "Haru," he whispers. "We can't do anything here," he reminds me but I just ignore it because I need at least this to keep me going. With that comforting justification, my fingers lightly stroke his nape making him slightly shudder. "At least let me do this," I almost groan against him before kissing the bottom of his neck. I kept doing this to his skin, leaving a trail of kisses until I reached his shoulder. To tease him a bit, my mouth opened big enough so my teeth could graze his skin then nibble on a small piece of flesh making Rin gasp. "St-," he begins to say but my mouth cuts him off with a kiss. Firstly, I glide my tongue across his bottom lip then the bottom of his top front teeth. Teasingly, I also touch the inner side of his cheek and the roof of his mouth. Finally, my tongue touches his and licks it too making Rin push away from me.

   "Haru, that's not fair," he practically pants at me. "We can't do anything here," he repeats but I still need more. "Kissing isn't really doing anything..." I trail off while leaning close to him again. Rin backs away like a scared prey about to be eaten. Maybe he was, because I'm hungry right now, and not for food. "B-Bu-But," he stutters adorably making me think of an idea. "No tongue I promise."

   It's silent while Rin thinks about what I suggested. The moon lightly clearly showing his captivating eyes and how conflicted he is. "Okay, but no tongue," he agrees in an unsure voice while scooting closer. "Thank you," I tell him while holding his waist and lifting him up onto my lap. "H-Hey," he starts to object but again I cut him off by kissing him. Our eyes close while his arms hug my neck and mine wrap around his waist. We try not to make noises or bump noses while our lips move but a few smack noises and nose touches can't help but happen.

   "Ha-Haru," Rin mumbles while we kiss. "Hmmmm," I reply not really listening. "L-lets stop," he barely manages to say. "Why?" I mumble back pressing his body closer to mine. But a small, well actually not so small, thing gets in the way. Rin pushes me away again, but I keep my grip on him so he's still in my lap. His eyes won't meet mine as his eyes stare anywhere but at me. "It- it's so embarrassing," he frantically says while his body trembles a little. "I got hard just from kissing," he continues to speak even though his face is clearly red and warm.

   "Sorry," Rin whispers looking down. My hand reaches up to hold his chin and make him look at me. "It's okay," I breathe out completely surprised he didn't feel mine. "I'm a little hard too," I admit pulling him a little off my lap so he could see a small bulge. Rin doesn't say anything, but his hand reaches down to hold it making my body wince at the sudden touch. "We can't do sex, but we can do something else," he faintly tells me before letting go of my crotch and reaching behind me to untie the obi of my yukata. "R-Rin?" I stutter as he gets off of me. He doesn't reply and when the obi's untied, he flings it away and opens the yukata so the front of my body's showing. Rin's hand touches my chest and he presses on it. "Lay down, or lean against the wall," he quietly instructs. I just swallow air and do what he says by leaning against the wall.

   Unlike before, there's something more invigorating to this. Maybe it's because it's dark in the room with only the moon for light that's giving off perfect lighting for the mood. Or maybe it's because we could get caught at any moment. Either way, the look in Rin's eyes catches my breath as he gets on all fours and kissed me again. Before I could enjoy it, he straddles my groin. His hands are pressing down on my abdomen while he wiggles his cute little ass around making me harder. "Damn," I marveled completely captivated by him.

   "It-it's getting harder," Rin pants in a low sexy voice. "R-Rin," I breath out gasping for air. Even if it's just some rubbing, I can't help but feel even more excited, more turned on. Suddenly Rin gets up, then he gets off of me and lay between my open legs. His mouth is so close, only about an inch away, to my cock that his breathless pants could be felt against the growing bulge. Rin just looks at it making me feel shy, but also leaving me in wonder of what he'll do. Then he brings his mouth on top of it and cautiously sucks through my boxers. He also starts gently licking it until my boxers are a big tent that's soaked with his salvia and my pre-cum. "I can feel how warm you are," Rin breathes out against it making me shiver. Every part of me gets hotter by the second while I'm watching Rin slowly lift the elastic band of my boxers then pull it done to reveal the oozing pre-cum on my dick. "Ah, ahhhh," he quietly moans happily before putting as much of me in his mouth. The warmth of his breath doesn't help my body temperature and he mixes his saliva with my pre-cum.

   With hazy lustful eyes, Rin looks up at me while bobbing his head up and down. Inside of his mouth, I can feel his warm tongue add more heat against my still hardening cock. It hurts, I want to come badly. But I know if I did this would end soon, and I don't want it too. So as he sucks me off, my hands rest on his head. My fingers tangle with his soft beautiful red hair, playing with and mildly tugging it. This helps me release some tension to make me last longer.

   For another minute, my eyes never break contact with his while he keeps sucking me off. When he finally stops, his tongue leaves his mouth to lick all the parts of me dick he didn't get. Which isn't a lot to be frank so he also teasingly licks my balls. Something we haven't really done before but almost makes me cum. "Ah~" I moan out feeling completely helpless as the red head's hand wraps around it and starts rubbing up and down. At first it's slow while he makes an alluring show of it by letting the clear-transparent liquids get all over his hands and the occasional licks. Then his hand speeds up; one second it's near my balls, then the next his thumb's touching the tip.

   "Let, me, cum, ple-, please," I beg him with each huff of air. Me very part of my body feels weak, I'm barely able to move because of good this is. Of how much I've needed this the last few days. As of now, only my fingers are able to grab his hair and squeeze it to deal with the intense amount of sexual zest.

   "Oh, ooohhh, plea-" The words won't leave my mouth properly between all the moans and whines of what was supposed to be his name and actual words. Not the barely incoherent noises that it sounded like. "No," Rin somehow manages to answer. "You, never let, me cum, quickly..." he trails off while letting go of me. He sits up and moves in close to me with his legs spread open and on top of mine. Our pelvises are close; they're barely touching.

   "Wh-" I try to ask him while breathing heavily but instead just watch him pull down his boxers and letting his erection free. Rin moves in closer so our erections make contact. His fingers then touch his pre-cum and mix it with the fluids on mine. With the night getting later, the moon gets brighter so it's light enters our room and reflects off the liquids on us. Both of our cocks rub against each other in clumsy but arousing motions. Neither of us talks, we both just keeps rubbing this way. Faster and faster, the tension in the air thickens as the liquids inside of me builds ups.

   "Ah, oh, God, Damn..."

   We're both moaning, whining, panting and more as the need to release grows greater with each rub. In usion, we both make these sexual noises not caring who hears them, and not knowing which one of us is making them. As least I don't know after getting sucked on by Rin. This all feels like a dream, a realistic dream that should happen in real life. Somewhere deep in my brain though, I could tell it's praying that no one can hear us.

   Somehow, my arms manage to lift Rin onto my lap again by holding his hips under his yukata. He's straddling me with his arms wrapped around my neck. His head's leaning down next to my left ear so I could hear all his efforts of trying to suppress sexy sounds. "Ha-Haru," he quietly cries out next to my ear making me shiver every time his hot breath tickles my skin. My hips starts to thrust upwards making my cock brush against Rin's to his very tip. "Oooh," he sexily sighs out a little louder than normal making my breathing even heavier. Then I bite my bottom lip, hard, to try and be quieter. It might be pointless now, but it's keeping me from getting louder. Rin would die of embarrassment if someone heard us.

   Underneath my hands that were holding his hips, Rin's body shook and he grinded his delicious ass down. Both of our skin feels sticky, moist, completely drenched in perspiration. "I'm, gonna-" he tries to say but stops then tries to push the yukata sleeves down. I stop leaning against the wall for a second to let him pull the sleeves down exposing my shoulders and chest. Once again, his mouth kisses my left shoulder and then bites. He bites down against my shoulder making me cry out in pain and grip his hips tighter. "Rin!" I yell not caring if anyone hears anymore. Warm liquid could be felt on my skin and it honestly doesn't surprise me since Rin's teeth defies human anatomy is fucking pointy like a shark instead.

   "S-Sor-Sorry," he apologizes in hushed whispers while his body moves up and down. "F-Fine," I manage to assure him as he comes closer. Rin's hands touch the edges of my hair and his lips kiss where he bit me. Against my skin, I could feel him mumble unidentifiable words with each kiss. With every kiss, he also sucks on it until his teeth ate rubbing against my skin. Several times he repeats this all over my both of my shoulders, neck and jawline. It wouldn't be a surprise if hickeys stained my skin tomorrow. I'd wear them proudly because my precious boyfriend gave them to me.

   By now, Rin's yukata was off of his shoulders exposing them, his chest and lean build. But we aren't naked, the yukatas are just scrunched up and don't really cover anything except our arms and lower back. We're almost completely skin to skin except out boxers that are stained and wet with our mixed liquids.

   "Let's, come, to-get-her," he suggests in one syllable moans. "Okay," I reply softly breathing in his intoxicating scent that pumps adrenaline in my heart. My grip on his hips loosen as he inches away enough so we had space for our arms. Rin's hand wraps around my dick coaxing more pre-cum out of it with his slow painfully good rubbing. "T-Touch mine too," he tells me in one breath. I gulp as my shaky right hand touch his hard member and rubbing it. We both go slow at first, taking our time from getting to the top then the bottom. When my hand's at the base of his cock, I play with his balls, and when it's at the top, my top messes with his pre-cum.

   Rin does the exact same thing with me as our rubbing speed increases. "It's time," he gasps looking at me. His eyes are hazy but happy and his face is almost as red as his hair. But red is beautiful color on him. Red, like an unextinguishable fire, passionate romance, and my love for him as cheesy as that is.

   "Let's do it together," he barely manages to whisper. The both of us rubs faster and faster. Inside of me, I could feel the cum surging up to the point it's almost painful for me. Every part of my body feel like it's gonna explode from this. My eyes will pop out of their sockets, my heart will leap out of my chest and my veins will pop. "Fuck," I mutter until I feel it.

   Like a bullet shooting out of a gun, we both cum at the same time. Our white sticky liquids shoot upwards and getting on everything. Semen the sheets, yukatas and our boxers but thankfully not the mats. It also got on our legs, chests and even some on our faces. I reach out to touch Rin's cheek with my right hand. Near my thumb some cum for one of us marks it and I rub it away. "W-We should, clean up," he gasps trembling from the aftershock. Even though we both know we should, we can't. Shivers still course through our body making us unable to move as our hearts try start to beat slower...

   After some time we finally had the energy to move and clean up. "What do we do about the sheets?" Rin asked while somewhat stumbling off me. "It's too late to get them changed," I tell him as I'm stretching. "There's extra blankets in the closet, we could just cover it," I point out looking over to the closet. "We should shower too," Rin adds in stumbling to get up. I laugh at how he looks like a newborn deer trying to stand for the first time. "What's so funny?" He questions me as he leans down in front of my face with a playful glare. "You," I answer and lean in to kiss his nose. Rin smiles embarrassed. "Want to shower together?" he offers making me smirk. "But we just did that," I tease him pointing at the stained sheets and ourselves. "I meant, you know what fine whatever," he growls then leaves for the bathroom even though his face is pink. The light turns on the door closes, a minute later the shower turns on. _God he's so cute,_ I think to myself grinning.

   Then I got and took out the blankets from the closet with some spare yukatas. My body felt sticky and some of it was still wet so I was careful not to get anything on the blankets as I was speaking it out. Once I finished and set the yukatas down on the bed, I went to the bathroom and opened the footing expecting it to be locked. Surprisingly, it wasn't so I let myself in to be greeted by steam and Rin's yukata on the floor. "Rin?" I ask and the showers turns off. "Yeah?" He replies peeking his head through the curtain. "Does your offer still stand?"

   His eyes looks down as he speaks. "Yeah..."

   I smile then strip. "You better not do anything," he warns me as I step in. "I'll just wash your back," I tell him and he huffs but turns on the water. The hot water sprays at us, feeling good against my skin. We helped wash each other's bodies; Rin only letting me touch his arms and back. Then we stepped out of the shower and dried ourselves off. "Did you find any spare yukatas?" Rin questions me while sitting down on the toilet. "Yes," I reply and dries his hair with a towel. After we dried up, we put on the yukatas and laid in bed.

   Rin faced away from me but my arm was hugging his stomach with his body pressing against mine so we were spooning. "Haru?" He softly calls my name. "Hmmm," I answer with my eyes closed. "Good night," he says. "Good night," I say back and kissed the back of his head before drifting into a content sleep.

 

 

 

(Time Skip)

   "Is Haru-chan and Rin-chan still asleep?" An overly happy voice asks. "Seems like it," another voice speaks but sounds pissed off. "They're still asleep so we shouldn't wake them up," another one suggested. "Like hell we shouldn't. It's already the afternoon," the pissed off voice loudly argued.

   "Ooooohhh Sou-chan's mad," the first peppy voice comments. "Let's just calm down," a fourth voice kindly urges.

   "Haru, Haru," the fourth voice calls out to me while gently shaking my side. "It's time to get up," the voice says next to me and my eyes slowly open. When they do everyone, except Rin who was still asleep and laying in my arms, was looking over me. "What happened?" I ask in a low voice still groggy. "We should be asking you that question," Sousuke passively angrily retorted. "Haru-chan you and Rin-chan must've had a lot of fun last night," Nagisa seemingly innocently points out with a smile. "There's hickies to prove it," he giggles pointing to my jawline and shoulders then looks over at Rin's upper chest and neck. "Nagisa!" Rei exclaims taking a hold of his boyfriend then leading him away while lecturing him on why that wasn't appropriate.

   "It's already the afternoon," Makoto kindly explains taking the attention away from them. "If you guys still want to sleep that's fine but the rest of us are going to spend the day in town."

   My eyes look over at Rin who's peacefully sleeping facing away from me. Frankly, I know he would want to go around town but I don't have the heart to wake him up. "It's fine, we'll just stay in for the day," I reply making Sousuke glare more at me. "Rin would've wanted to go around town," he tells me like I don't know. "But he needs to rest, he's still asleep," I defend. "He's gonna get mad once he wakes up," Sousuke says and I don't reply. Should I take that chance?

   "I'm already mad because you guys are loud!" Rin's voice abruptly shouts and he turns to face everyone. "I want to stay in bed today with Haru," he announced out loud and then faces towards me pulling the blanket up. His head hides under the blanket and his arm hugs my waist. No one talks about after a minute Nagisa starts laughing. "Rin-chan and Haru-chan are gonna do weird things while we're away," he giggles. "No!" Rin yells from under the blanket the same time Rei shout out Nagisa's name. Rei pulls Nagisa away again but we all look away once Nagisa kisses a frantic Rei.

   "Well if you guys want to stay then we'll be heading out," Makoto decides standing up from his squatting position next to me. "Tch," Sousuke clicks his tongue, crosses his arms and start walking away. "Bye Haru-chan and Rin-chan! Have fun!" Nagisa yells walking out the door while holding hands with Rei. "Stay safe," Makoto tells us smiling happily before closing the door.

   "Finally we're alone!" Rin exclaims pulling the covers down so I could see his face. "You wanted us to be alone?" I ask him making it sound like there was hidden intentions. "No," he says looking away. "Not that way. I just wanted to spend some time with just the two of us since we haven't had any yet," he admits looking up at me. Instantly I hug him closer because he's just so amazing. "I love you," I mumble while attacking his forehead and face with kisses. "We could spend the day in bed or go for a walk under the cherry trees," Rin suggests while giggling as I kept kissing him. "For now, let's just stay in bed cuddling," I tell him after I stop kissing. "Okay whatever you want," he comments snuggling next to me. "Let's just take it easy today," I say kissing his forehead again.


End file.
